Amis ou amants?
by alicja21
Summary: Harry et Hermione se connaissent depuis pas mal de temps, mais même après tant d’années les sentiments peuvent changer.


**Voici ma 1ére fic avec le couple Harry/Hermione. Bonne lecture !**

**Un petit cadeau pour tous ceux qui aiment ce couple voilà.**

**Je précise juste que mon histoire commence par un tout petit lemon. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Ses mains parcouraient le corps nu de la jeune femme, elle gémissait de plaisir sous ses caresses, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son prince charmant, il reprit possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle serrait le drap de toutes ses forces sur lequel elle était étendue pour retenir le cri qui lui montait dans la gorge, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de…**

**…de se réveiller en sueur sur son lit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. **

**D'abord elle se toucha les vêtements, comme pour s'assurer de leurs présences avant de se tâtonner le visage de ses mains. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. **

**Mais ce qui était énervant c'était le fait que ce n'était pas la 1ére fois qu'elle faisait se rêve, **

**« Tu fantasmes sur ton meilleur ami Harry Potter ! » Lui disait une voix dans sa tête.**

**Elle pensa : « C'est ridicule ! » Puis elle se mit un oreiller sur la tête tout en fermant les yeux, mais le beau visage, du beau brun ténébreux aux yeux verts émeraude lui revenait sans cesse, Hermione se maudissait intérieurement et de rage elle prit l'oreiller et lui fit faire un vol plané dans le dortoir.**

**Elle soupira il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence se n'était plus seulement de l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry mais aussi de… L'amour !**

**Consciente qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir elle se leva donc et partie dans la salle de bain histoire de se rafraichir un peu les idées.**

**Une fois fait Hermione s'enroula dans son peignoir et entreprit de choisir qu'elle tenue elle allait mettre aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se décider robe ? Jupe ? Pantalon ? Jean ? Avec T-shirt ? Débardeur ?**

**Quant une voix retentit à nouveau dans sa tête : « Oh ! Oh on veut se faire belle pour le beau Harry Potter n'est-ce-pas ? »**

**Ce fut trop pour Hermione qui d'ailleurs répliqua cette fois-ci mais à voix haute : « Oh toi là ferme ! »**

**« A qui tu parles ? » Demanda soudain une voix,**

**Hermione se retourna brusquement qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir son amie la rouquine,**

**« Oh c'est toi Ginny ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, je ne t'avais pas entendue venir ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ? » Demanda Ginny**

**Hermione répondit : « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi me mettre Gin » (J'aime beaucoup ce surnom).**

**Ginny esquissa un sourire,**

**Hermione lui fit une mine boudeuse en disant : « Vas-y moque toi de moi »**

**« Mais non, alala, bon je vais choisir pour toi, laisse faire la spécialiste en la matière ! » Dit Ginny,**

**Hermione lui répondit : « Merci Gin, tu es vraiment une véritable amie ! »**

*******

**Une demi-heure plus tard Ginny lui tendit un débardeur noir et un jean de la même couleur en disant : « Tiens, tu seras sublime avec ces vêtements ! »**

**Hermione prit le débardeur des mains de Ginny en disant : « Tu en es vraiment certaine Gin ? Ce n'est pas trop… »**

**Mais son amie ne l'a laissa pas finir : « Hermione tu seras vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue alors arrête de tracasser ! »**

**Hermione ne mit plus en doute la parole de son amie après tout si Ginny se disait être experte en la matière c'est que ça ne pouvait être que vrai ! Elle partit se changer.**

***** **

**Hermione n'osait pas regarder son reflet dans le miroir mais pour se maquiller il le fallait bien !**

**Elle pensa : « Bon à 3 ! 1 2 3 ! » Elle hurla : « MON DIEU !!!!!!!!!!! »**

**Ginny accourut en criant : « Hermione ! Hermione ça va qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! Tu as vu un fantôme ? »**

**Hermione répondit : « C'est… C'est presque ça ! »**

**Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du miroir Ginny avait raison elle était vraiment métamorphosée !**

**Elle se maquilla ensuite mais très légèrement, puis sortie de la salle de bain en disant : « Alors de quoi j'ai l'air ? » En tournant sur elle-même,**

**en réponse Ginny poussa un : « WHOUA !!!!!! Hermione tu es magnifique ! Une femme fatale ! »**

**Hermione souriait à ce compliment puis toutes les 2 descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner.**

**Il ne lui restait encore que quelques marches à descendre quand soudain elle l'aperçut l'homme de ses rêves était-là en bas de cet escalier, son cœur battait la chamade se respiration s'accélérait à chaque battement, quant enfin il tourna la tête vers elle, ils étaient tous les 2 figeaient sur place, aucun des 2 n'arrivaient à détacher le regard sur l'autre.**

**Mais sans s'en rendre compte Hermione avait descendus les marches qui l'a séparée d'Harry elle était maintenant à sa hauteur ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Hermione approcha doucement ses lèvres elle avait les yeux fermaient quant enfin elle les frôla, soudain elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se recula précipitamment en bredouillant : « Harry je… Je suis vraiment désolée je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise de faire ça… Pardonne-moi ! » Sur ces mots elle s'enfuit en courant laissant un Harry éberlué.**

**Quant une voix le sortie de sa léthargie : « Cours après elle Harry ! » Il se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir Ginny en face de lui, il s'avança vers elle en lui prenant les mains : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gin elle… »**

**Mais elle lui avait mis un doigt sur la bouche pour l'inciter à se taire : « Je sais que tu l'aimes Harry »**

**En entendant ces mots Harry fit un pas en arrière en disant : « Quoi ? Mais comment… »**

**Elle émit un petit rire : « Ça se voit Harry par toute l'attention que tu lui portes les sourires que tu lui fais et par-dessus tout ton regard, tu as une certaine lueur quand tes yeux se posent sur elle, chose que tu n'as jamais eu avec moi »**

**Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte sur les propos que Ginny venait de le lui dire, décidément elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre.**

**Un silence passa…**

**Au bout d'un moment Harry lui dit : « Je suis désolé Gin en effet mon corps t'appartenait mais mon cœur lui était ailleurs »**

**Ginny se rapprocha de lui en disant : « Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours su que ça finirait comme-ça, vas la rejoindre, je sais qu'Hermione t'aime elle aussi ! »**

**Harry se retourna mais au dernier moment il revient vers Ginny et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable, puis il se détacha d'elle en disant : « Gin je t'adore ! » **

**Il allait partir pour rattraper l'amour de sa vie quand Ginny l'interpella à nouveau : « Harry »**

**Il se retourna en demandant : « Oui ? »**

**Elle lui dit simplement ceci : « Rends la heureuse ! »**

**En réponse il lui fit un grand sourire en disant : « Tu peux compter sur moi ! » Puis il se mit à courir.**

**Harry arpentait tous les couloirs du château mais Hermione n'était nulle part…**

**« Où peut-elle bien être ?! » Pensa t-il**

**Il cria : « Hermione ! Hermione ! » Aucune réponse **

**Harry sortit la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier si effectivement Hermione n'était pas dans le château, la carte lui révéla qu'il avait raison Hermione était introuvable.**

***** **

**Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il ne s'était même pas rendus compte qu'il s'était assoupie il tourna la tête pour savoir qui l'avait réveillé et en reconnaissant ce visage familier il s'était relevé d'un bon en criant : « Hermione ! Je te cherchais partout ! Tu étais où ? »**

**Elle lui répondit : « Près du lac » Puis elle s'assit en prenant soin de laisser une grande distance entre eux, Harry le remarqua mais ne dit rien.**

**Au bout d'un moment Harry brisa le silence : « Il faut que l'on parle Hermione »**

**Le moment qu'Hermione redoutait arrivé, elle le savait Harry tourna la tête vers elle en disant : « Regarde-moi Hermione »**

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, Hermione lui dit : « Harry il ne faut pas, Ginny »**

**Il lui répondit : « Elle sait depuis le début »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Que je t'aime Hermione ! »**

**Ces derniers mots raisonnèrent à ses oreilles : « Je t'aime Hermione ! Je t'aime Hermione ! » Qu'elle ne sentit pas que les lèvres d'Harry étaient déjà sur les siennes, il l'embrassait passionnément, elle ne reprit ses esprits que quant Harry se détacha d'elle légèrement,**

**elle était comme dans un rêve ! Harry l'aimait ! **

**Celui-ci voyant que sa bien aimée avait l'esprit ailleurs demanda : « Hermione ? »**

**Hermione reprit l'usage de la parole et dit d'une voix quelque peu hésitante : « Harry je… »**

**« Oui ? » L'encouragea t-il**

**Elle dit dans un souffle : « Je t'aime aussi Harry ! »**

**Sur ces mots elle reprit possession des lèvres de son Don Juan pour un baiser des plus passionnés ils ne se séparèrent quand tous les 2 n'eurent plus de souffle.**

**Puis Harry se releva en disant : « Viens on va prendre notre petit déjeuner »**

*******

**Ils rentrèrent tous les 2 mains enlacées dans la Grande Salle ce qui provoqua une huée générale, surtout de la part des Serpentard tandis que les Griffondor étaient ravis pour le nouveau couple qui venait de naître, Hermione vit un petit sourire sur les lèvres du professeur Dumbledore quand son regard se posa sur lui, mais elle chercha surtout celui de la rouquine elle se crispa quand leur regard se croisèrent mais au finale Ginny lui fit un grand sourire en levant ses 2 pouces en l'air ce qui détendit notre jeune lionne.**

*******

**Nos 2 jeunes Griffondor avaient passé la plus belle des journées depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas prêts de l'oublier de sitôt ! **

**FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Voilà c'est la fin alors vous avez aimé ? Moi j'adore !!!!!!!!!!!!! Laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impressions merci ! **


End file.
